


ПТСР

by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)



Series: Спецквест [76]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Slash, characters may be ooc, no happy ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020
Summary: «Раздевайся, Поттер, я тебя сейчас трахну прямо здесь. Кому не нравится, могут уйти.»
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Спецквест [76]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919695
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), fandom Drarry 2020 спецквест кинки





	ПТСР

**Author's Note:**

> Кинк — альтернативное развитие событий; один одет, другой раздет; подчинение

«Посттравматический синдром», — сквозь зубы говорила Гермиона.

Его умная подруга ошибалась. Гарри пытался объяснить, что он просто радуется жизни. Она не верила и смотрела на него с тревогой. Рон — с неодобрением. Остальные соратники — с жалостью.

А потом появился Драко Малфой и посмотрел, как раньше, с острым интересом.

— Малфой, а ты что здесь делаешь?! — удивился тогда Гарри.

— В отличие от тебя, я в своей гостиной.

После победы вражда слизней с грифами закончилась. Из «Кабаньей головы» исправно поступал алкоголь, и на полночные кутежи сползались семикурсники со всех факультетов. Гостиные меняли, чтобы не спалиться.

— Я имел в виду, что ты делаешь в Хогвартсе? — сказал Гарри. — Ты же доучился!

Малфой взмахнул перед лицом ладонью, разгоняя табачный дым.

— Да вот слышал, у вас тут весело. Решил посмотреть.

Смотрел он при этом только на Гарри, хотя в центре гостиной чирлидерша «барсуков» Сара пыталась сесть на шпагат. 

— Так и знала, что не умеешь! — сказала ей слизеринка из тех, чье имя он еще не успел запомнить. 

Другая незнакомая девица, плюхаясь на колени его соседу, сбила бутылку. Содержимое полилось Поттеру на брюки.

Поэтому, вместо того, чтобы освободить немного места на диване, как собирался, он принялся ловить катящуюся бутылку. А когда вернул ее в вертикальное положение, Малфой уже устроился в кресле по другую сторону стола.

Пискнул брошенный куб.

— Прости, что я в таком виде, — Гарри был еще недостаточно пьян, чтобы забыть, что в расстегнутой рубашке выглядит непривычно, но уже достаточно — чтобы не переживать об этом.

— Гарри, сейчас, между прочим, твоя очередь отдуваться, — сказал Дэнни, гриффиндорский староста.

Лиам, кудрявый здоровяк с Когтеврана, потянулся, мечтательно глядя в потолок:

— Хочу, чтобы Гарри… поцеловал Хейди!

— Да легко! — он улыбнулся направившейся к нему сокурснице.

— Я просто еще не сказал, куда!

За столом засмеялись.

— Хочу, чтобы Гарри поцеловал Хейди в жирную ляжку!

— Ах, ты...! — Хейди обернулась и запустила в Лиама огрызком сэндвича. Он со смехом выпутал его из своей мантии и отряхнул крошки. Хейди, встав напротив Гарри, поставила ногу в туфле на низкий стол, и Гарри, сдвинув юбку, запечатлел на ее бедре смачный поцелуй. Даже, скорее, укус, на случай, если потребуют доказательств.

В гостиную ввалились еще люди, добавив на стол пару бутылок вина и выклянченный у эльфов пирог.

Волосы у Малфоя были не зализанными, как обычно, а слегка спутанными, и Гарри подумал, что если он выпьет с ними, то, может быть, останется на ночь. Может быть, даже поучаствует в групповушке. И может быть, в ней найдется место и для скромного героя. Его не тянуло к Малфою, но было бы интересно на него посмотреть.

Из нарезанного квадратами пирога коварно вывалилась начинка, и Поттер, не донеся закусь до рта, перехватил насмешливый взгляд.

— Чего?

— Да вот хотел тебя спросить. Ты головой ни обо что не стукался?

— Стукался, у меня даже шрам есть, — засмеялся Поттер и задрал рукой челку.

Пискнул куб.

— Элис загадывает Грегу, — объявил Дэнни.

— Хочу чтобы Грег… отдрочил Итану.

— Катитесь к Мордреду, я на такое не соглашался, это не по правилам! — вскочил Итан.

— Ладно, я передумала, — Элис замахала руками, унимая шумиху. — Пусть Грег оближет вазу на картине с цветочницей.

Малфой взял со стола магический куб и подбросил на ладони.

— Ну и игры у вас!

На него не обращали внимания. Но все равно в расплывчатой картине происходящего он казался Гарри более весомым и плотным, как рисунок тушью среди акварельных клякс. Тем временем цветочница, взвизгнув, замахнулась на Грега букетом, и он полетел вниз с приставной лестницы.

Дюжина пьяных голосов выкрикнула заклятие левитации, кто-то даже попал — несчастный завис над полом.

Впрочем, он тут же встал на четвереньки, затем поднялся и победно вскинул кулак:

— Йе! Знай наших! — и стал пробираться на место.

Цветочница негромко, но страстно взывала к Моргане, призывая кары на его голову.

Пискнул куб.

— Драко Малфой и Гарри Поттер. Малфой, твое желание?

Гарри перехватил его взгляд, и реальность замедлилась. Малфой поднялся сжимая в руке палочку, как дирижер-виртуоз.

— Раздевайся, Поттер, я тебя сейчас трахну прямо здесь. Кому не нравится, могут уйти.

— Мы на такое не играем! — пискнула Сьюзен.

— Вы просто не умеете, — зубасто улыбнулся ей Малфой. — Разве это против правил?

— Нет, — сказал Гарри, перекрикивая шум, — но…

Малфой сделал два танцующих шага по столу и спрыгнул рядом с ним.

— А тебе я рот открывать не разрешал. Раздевайся, — он схватил Поттера за подбородок, запечатав губы большим пальцем, и поймал его растерянный взгляд. — Это ведь только вопрос времени, когда вы до этого дойдете. Я всего лишь тебе немного помог.

Он провел рукой по губам Гарри, протолкнув кончики пальцев внутрь, а потом вдруг залепил короткую, но злую оплеуху. 

Хватка теплых пальцев была бы болезненной, если бы не алкоголь, но сейчас показалась Гарри на удивление приятной, пальцы во рту возбуждали, а удар подействовал лишь как порция протрезвляющего. Боли не было, но вещи стали яснее. В частности, яснее стало, что Гарри очень нравится ощущать на себе не только взгляд, но и прикосновения Малфоя. Любые.

К тому же в его словах крылась неприятная, но неопровержимая логика, и Гарри не знал, как выпутаться. И надо ли выпутываться. Поколебавшись, он торопливо стянул с себя рубашку.

— Ну не за столом же, — фыркнул Малфой. — Выходи.

Малфой вернул руку на нижнюю челюсть и потянул вверх, как бы безмолвно отдавая приказ. Гарри поднялся.

— А почему вы здесь распоряжаетесь?! — резко спросил женский голос, и Гарри только тогда понял, что в гостиной какое-то время стояла полная тишина.

Поттер хотел попросить не вмешиваться. Но рядом с Малфоем он чувствовал себя уютно и защищенно. Зачем связываться, пусть отдувается Малфой. 

Драко отступил, давая ему пройти, и оказался лицом к лицу с остальными.

— Потому что алкоголь снижает скорость реакции. И еще потому что в школе я не бухал, а учился боевой магии.

Эффектно поднятая палочка в руке Малфоя делала угрозу очевидной.

— Нас много, — предупредил Лиам.

Малфой обидно фыркнул.

— Я пошла за директором! — сказала Элис. — Идем, Хейди!

Заскребли по полу стулья, большинство присутствующих устремились к выходу.

— Полностью, Поттер, — Малфой провел пальцами по его груди, словно выдал аванс. — Вы все равно спариваетесь после попоек, распределяясь довольно случайным образом. Так что поздно изображать из себя святую Агнессу. Спиной ко мне, руки на каминную полку. 

Гарри опустился на корточки, расшнуровывая кеды. Ему уже не нужны были никакие доводы. Вместо смятения и стыда перед другими студентами, но ощущал только счастливую легкость. Если Малфою хочется, чтобы на них смотрели, какая разница? Может быть, так даже интереснее. 

Но с этим Драко его обломал.

— Для вас цирк окончен. Убирайтесь все.

— Тебя посадят, — сказал Лиам.

— Не посадили первый раз, не посадят и второй, — сказал Драко. — Герой меня отмажет. Правда, Поттер?

Самые умные повалили к выходу, самые храбрые замешкались, и Малфой поторопил их волной огня.

Гарри стянул с себя джинсы вместе с бельем, и, бросив их лежать на полу, подошел к камину.

Малфой был прав, он хотел чего-то более настоящего, чем невинные школьные потрахушки. Более серьезного. Возможно, такого. Малфой позаботится, чтобы он был очень счастливым. Очень несчастным. Очень живым. Теперь Гарри мог даже не беспокоиться о том, что он чувствует. Все эти вопросы можно было предоставить Малфою и просто существовать. Наслаждаться. И никогда больше не быть одиноким. Потому что Драко, как бы он ни изображал или ни чувствовал ненависть, никогда не откажется от него.

Малфой заблокировал заклятием двери и только потом повернулся к нему, разглядывая. Провел рукой вдоль позвоночника. Гарри подался чуть назад и жалобно выдохнул, когда Малфой убрал руку.

Малфой произнес еще одно заклинание. Теперь ладонь, которой он медленно вел по позвоночнику Гарри, была полна масла, оно заструилось в ложбинку между ягодиц, его капли стекали по ногам. Ожидание было сладким до дрожи. Малфой довел руку до поясницы и не стал убирать, обхватил талию.

Гарри прогнулся. Он хотел боли и хотел того, что последует за ней. Но Малфой медлил, пугающе сдавив ему рукой горло.

Наконец, он провел пальцами между ягодиц, задевая вход, раз, другой. Поттер хотел бы его поторопить, но чувствовал — сейчас нельзя. И был вознагражден. Чиркнула молния, зашуршало белье.

Член Малфоя, скользнувший по его ягодицам, казался огромным и каменным. Гарри готовился к оглушительной боли, если Малфой сейчас вздумает действовать быстро. Но он знал — яркая боль пройдет, омыв его сознание, останется тихая боль, которую он сможет носить в себе как напоминание о своей принадлежности...

— Что там за ерунда с крестражем Темного лорда в тебе, о которой писал «Пророк»? — Малфой ослабил хватку на горле, поощряя говорить.

— Это так и было. Авада Волдеморта уничтожила его крестраж.

Говоря о прошлом, Гарри всегда чувствовал неловкость. Прошлое вечно заставляло его быть на виду у всех, а он хотел прожить маленькую незаметную жизнь, полную маленьких, не всегда пристойных радостей. Всегда нужно было выходить то на стадион, то на суд, то на собрание, то на рандеву с Волдемортом, вместо того, чтобы хорошо проводить время с кем-то наедине. Но сейчас груз героического прошлого почти не чувствовался. Ему было слишком хорошо или, может быть, он слишком много выпил.

Малфой дернул его за плечо, на развороте подсечкой отправив на пол. Вцепился в волосы, удерживая на коленях.

— Когда это произошло?

— Во время Битвы.

Ему не нравилось, что Драко медлил. Словно прочитав его мысли, Малфой неторопливо, но увесисто ударил его по щеке раскрытой ладонью. Его член все еще стоял и блестел от масла, находясь в каких-то дюймах от лица Гарри.

От пощечины он замер и опустил глаза.

— Ну что, отсосешь мне? Хочешь мне подчиняться?

Покрасневший Поттер молчал, и в выжидающей тишине было слышно лишь его тяжелое дыхание.

— А по морде мне дать не хочешь? — Малфой наклонился к его лицу, выискивая ответ в его глазах.

Молчание его не устраивало. Гарри понял, что без ответа продолжения не будет, и помотал головой.

Малфой сделал шаг назад, торопливо застегивая брюки.

— Блядь, — сказал он. — Все эти годы я любил человека, который теперь мертв. Одевайся, я не буду с тобой трахаться.

Он наложил на себя очищающее и разблокировал двери.

— Я больше никогда… — сказал Гарри, но Малфой остановил его коротким жестом.

— Я не осуждаю. Ты просто не тот человек.

У него было посеревшее лицо и равнодушный взгляд. Гарри не стал его останавливать.

Вбежавшая через пять минут Макгонагалл, сопровождаемая Элис, Хейди и Лиамом, обнаружила в гостиной наполовину закопченый потолок, оранжевый лифчик, забытый кем-то на кресле, и Гарри Поттера, живого и здорового, допивающего сливочное пиво.

***

Утро первого сентября было золотым, как галлеон, служивший передатчиком для боевого отряда, а потом где-то проебанный. Гарри Поттер с женой, тремя детьми и двумя тележками стоял на платформе 9 и ¾. В толпе провожающих было много знакомых лиц. В клубах паровозного дыма мелькнул Драко Малфой в наглухо застегнутом черном пальто, кивнул и отвернулся. Шрам не болел 19 лет. Все было хорошо. 

**Author's Note:**

> ⚡⚡ **Проголосовать за работу можно по ссылке: ⚡⚡**  
>   
> <https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScqG3JfeGGy-c1xfWZ5d-y0W8nTMa85stE5tRN74Zufn5u4GA/viewform>
> 
> **Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд.**  
> 


End file.
